The Lies I've Told
by caza812
Summary: Is Isabella Who she says she is or is she nothing of the sort. When her past comes back to get her will her love for her imprint push away her family and everything she has every known.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Edward Left Four months ago a small part of my is glad but a much bigger part of me is depressed and desperate for that kind of relationship again. I have slowly come to accept that he won't be back after months of sleeping with my window open or staring out at the yard waiting for hi to just appear at the tree line. Todayis the day that it is all going to change today is the day I will let go of him, I've never real put muchn stock in love or anything like that but i guess that is expected after living between people that have split and no longer talk my entire life.

As my alarm rand that morning a bubble of excitment formed in my gut something was going to change today I don't no what or if it a good thing either way I knew I would have to get out of my bed and find out. Slowly I climbed out of my bed and slid my legs into a pair of tight fitting blue jeans the kind that maden my butt look great, I walked into my closet and grabbed the closest shirt a long sleeve tight white shirt that showed quite alot of cleavage. It wasn't somethig I would normally wear but today was a day for change.

I trotted down stairs with an unusual amount of grace I found Charlie in the kitchen reading a newspaper and drinking a coffee, he glanced up as I all but skipped into the kitchen he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was curious as to my change in mood but didn't want to push the issue in fear of another down fall.

"Good morning daddy" I called in a singsong voice as I poured my own cup of coffee. I turned to look at Charlie when I didn't get a responce, one look at him and I burst out laughing his eyes were almost popping out of his head and his eyebrows had shot well into his hair line. Once I startede laughing Charlie got this goofy looking grin on his face and twinkly of mischeif in his eye, I could tell he was cooking up something to get me back for laughing at him. I raised one eyebrow and put a cocky smirk on my face and said "I wouldn't even try it Dad.".

I skipped out of the kitchen leaving a very shocked Charlie in my wake I called over my shoulder that I was going to go see Jake a childhood friend that I my dad secretly wants me to marry although it's not that secret I figured his agenda out a long time ago. I jump in my old beat up truck feeling like a new person and drummed my hands on the stearing wheel humming out loud the whole way to the La Pushn res. It seemed like only minutes later that I pulled up out side the little red cottage that the Black's have owed for as long as I can remember. I hoped out of the truck and jogged up the little rocky path to the front door suprising myself when I didn't trip or stumble on that path. I knoked on the door and waited for it to open, Billy suddenly ripped the door open and peered up at my wearily,"Hi Bella. What can I do for you?" Billy asked.

"I'm Just after Jake I thought we could hang out today?" I replied

"Jake's not in but I'll get him to call you." he said closing the door as he spoke.

There was something about the way he spoke to me like he was dismissing me as if I was some stranger and not someone he has know for a long time.

"Ok I'll wait here for him then." I replied not letting it go because I could tell by the weriness that he was showing that something has changed drasticly in theast couple weeks. I guess this was what the feeling I was having this morning.

Billy stuttered a bit before responding "I don't no how long he will be so you should probably head home."

I narrowed my eyes suspisionsly at him before I caught something out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head ever so slightly to see what it was. What I saw suprised my and devistated me more then I thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's POV

Sam, Jacob and I had just finished our patrol and where heading to Jake's for a feed, we were strolling out of the woods when we saw the leech-lover standing on the porch talking to Billy She tilted her head ever so slightly in our direction but not enough so that she could see us. As we walked closer I took the time to study her, I had to admit she was pretty hot her legs were clad in tight denium jeans and her chest was hugging in a white top showing off her boobs perfectly. We were almost at the porch when she turned her eyes on us not looking at all shocked that we were there her gaze locked onto Jacob's a hint of relization flashed through her eyes before it settled into understanding, she nodded to herself ever so slightly in acceptance before her eyes flashed to Sam and finally came to settle on me. As soon as her eyes met mine the world fell away and there was only Bella and I left everything that ever mattered to me, the pack, my mother, my father issues all melted away and she was the only thing left. Oh holy shit I just imprinted on the leech lover fucking fantastic. I hadn't even relised I was still staring at the beautiful creature in front of me until I heard a growl come from my left my gaze reluctantly flicked my eyes over to Jacob who was shaking in anger and growling at me. On instinct I moved infront of my imprint that only seemed to make Jacob shake harder until he was vibrating on the spot, Sam was standing next to him trying unsucssefuly to calm him down so he didn't phase in front of my Bella. My Bella? Paul what are you thinking you are a lady's man you are not going to get tied down by one girl even if she is your imprint.

"Jake calm down man you don't want to do that here." I said in a calming voice but hearing me speak was the last straw and he burst out of his skin into a huge russett wolf he was growling at me, taunting me if you will I took a few steps forward and let me anger out.

"Go and phase back. Meet us back at my place. I will take Bella there." Sam ordered us.

Jake and I had no choise but to follow his order as we were suddenly weighed down the alpha's request, both of us took off towards the forest to phase. Jake was still growling and huffing at me but I chose not to listen it's not like it's my fault that I imprinted on her It's not like I went fuck you Jake I'm going to steal you girl. If I had it my way I would never imprint last thing I'm ever going to be is pussy whipped like the rest of the guys. That was my last thought before I phased back to human, Jacob was looking at me as I pulled a pair of cut off on.

"What?" I growled out.

"So your going to reject the imprint?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Yep no way am I going to be tied down to a leech lover and think about it we are not even a good match." I replied with absolute certainty.

"Good. You really wouldn't be good for her." was all he said before walking off in the direction of Sam's. With a statement like that it just made me want to prove him wrong, to fuck the girl he's been in love with for ever and then show him every detail of it through the mind link.

I continued to think of ways to torture Jacob the whole way to Sam's house, we walked in without knocking as per usual I could smell the freshly baked muffins from two blocks away. I immediatly grabbed the biggest one before emily could wack me with the spoon,I grinned at her as she scowleded me like a childi continued grinning as i walked into the lounge room where the rest of the pack were. Bella automatically caught my eye she was leaning against the door frame looking very comfortable given the company she was in and holy hell did she look sexy with her arms crossed under her breasts pushing them up and making the swell over the top of that shirt. My dick started to twitch as I imagined how she would look spread out on my bed topless with me pounding into her. Sam cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention just as he opened his mouth to speak the room filled with ACDC's highway to hell, I looked around at the guys to see who's phone it was but when Bella reached into her back pocket pulling out her phone I was shocked at her choice in music. She looked at the caller ID before her lips pressed into a firm line before she ignored the call. "Sorry about that. Now what were you going to say?" she asked it was the first time I heard her voice and it was beautiful like soft bells.

"Who was that on the phone?" I blurted out before I had a chance to stop myself.

She turned her gorgeous brown doe eyes on me before narrowing them dangerously "Nobody of concern." was her answer.

"Well Bella you probably have a lot of questions for us but just know you are in no danger here with us." Sam said, Bella only nodded for him to continue her face showed no emotion as Sam continued to share the legends of our tribe. When he had finished retelling the legends she only nodded and asked "So who is everyone?"

To say we were all shocked was an understatement her reaction was not at all what we were expecting Sam spluttered as he answered her question "Well I'm Sam and Alpha this is Jared he is Beta then there is Embry, Quil, you already know Jacob then there is Leah and Seth and finally Paul." She looked at everyone as he spoke there names when he spoke my name she glanced at me and I got lost in her eyes that was until she looked away it frustrated me to no end that she didn't seem to feel this connection between us.

"Ok. Cool well if that's all I need to make Charlie dinner before he gets home." She said before she turned and walked out the door. We all sat gobsmacked staring after her "Umm well I guess that went well." Quil said he was always the one to lighten the mood. Everyone started laughing at that, that was until Sam opened his big mouth "Oh and congratutaions Paul you finally found your imprint." I just glared at him as everyone stared at me with there mouths open, then to make matters worse Jacob had to add his two cents "Yeah but he's not going to accept the imprint are you Paul?" he asked glaring in my direction.

"What?" Sam all but shouted "You can't reject them imprint it will kill the both of you."

"I wasn't going to reject the imprint it was just an erent thought that ran through my head." I replied back rolling my eyes at his reaction even though inside I was reeling at what just came out of my mouth, I hadn't even decided that I was going to accept it.

Jacob was growling and shaking again at what I had said Sam took one look at him sighed then Alpha ordered him to calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul's POV**

"Why. Why did Paul of all people imprint on my girl? I'm the one that has loved her forever I'm the one that she came to crying over that leech. So why didn't I imprint on her?" Jacob screamed at Sam. Sam was calm for the most part but his wolf did not like being yelled at by low rank pack mate.

"The gods chose Paul to be her mate but that doesn't mean she is going to cut you out of her life. She is still going to need her best friend but that will be all she needs you for." Sam replied in the most logical way.

Jacob was starting to look defeated by the fact that he would never be able to hold his girl NO not his girl my girl. She was my girl now and always would be. "Holy shit is Paul smiling. I don't think I've ever seen that before." Quil shouted in shock everyone's head spun around looking at me. I hadn't even realised I had started smiling while thinking of my Bella my smile widened when I thought of her as mine. "Aww Paul's in love." Jared teased while Jake just huffed in annoyance and stormed out side, I had to chuckle at his reaction it was just priceless. It's about time someone knocked him off his pedestal. When I pulled my eyes away from the door to look at everyone else they were all staring at me with eyes wide and jaws slack even Emily was having a hard time covering up her shock.

"What?" I asked annoyance and defensiveness evident in my voice, everyone just laughed I guess they have never seen me laugh either. We all sat around chatting for a few more hours about twenty minutes after he stormed out Jacob returned apologizing to Sam on his way. Over the past hour I had started getting an ache in my chest but as the minutes went by the ache was getting increasingly more painful. I knew what it was, the imprint, my wolf wanted to be close to her and I have no doubt that she would be able to feel the pull maybe even the ache in her chest, the thought of my mate, my imprint in pain made the ache increase tenfold. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer without being close to her even if she didn't know I was there. I hadn't realized I had started mumbling under my breath but still loud enough that every one of the wolves could hear Sam's hand came down on my shoulder waking me from my internal musings "Go see her Paul." Was all he said.

I was out that door incredibly quick even for a wolf and I was naked even quicker I took off towards the Swan household It was only minutes later that I was lying under her window listening to her sing quietly to herself. Wow she had a gorgeous voice like melting butter I was lying there thinking about holding her in my arms to rid our bodies of the ache and pull, I really do need to tell her about the bond that we share would she believe me or would she think I was crazy then again she knew about vampires and didn't go running in the opposite direction. No she stayed and played house with them and probably even fucked one, just the thought of our worst enemy touching her made me feel sick to my stomach but the thought of someone else being intimate with my Bella made my wolf howl and shake uncontrollably which I didn't think was even possible to do when in wolf form. I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard the most beautiful voice say "Paul why don't you just come up here instead of sitting out in the cold watching me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**PPOV**

_Previously:__"Paul why don't you just come up here instead of sitting out in the cold watching me?"_

I looked up at her window but she wasn't looking out I was slightly embarassed at being caught lying under her window in wolf form. I climbed the tree and flipped myself through her open window landing lightly on my feet.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked still completely confused as to how she could possible know I was there without looking.

"I just know, like I know that you imprinted on me today and that Jake doesn't like it or that you are going to do everything in your power to reject the imprint. Like I said I just know." What? I just stood there starring at her with my mouth hangingopen like some kind of idiot, How in the hell did she know all that about. Imprinting is one of the tribes most guarded secrets there is no way she could no about this on her own some one must have told her.

"So you know I imprinted on you? Ok and your ok to know i didn't want anything to do with you?" I asked quietly once I finally got the ability to speak again. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she didn't want anything to do with me. I was still running through everything in my head when she said "What do you mean didn't? Are you going to accept the imprint." She had turned to face me while she spoke and that was when I noticed what she was wearing, her breasts where covered in a green sports bra leaving her stomach naked I followed the contours of her body with my eyes until I got down to the boy shorts that were hugging her hips. The longer my eyes lingered the harder junior became, I wanted nothing more then to through her on that bed and davourer her before I could dwell on the details Bella cleared her throat trying to pull my attention away from her smoking body.

"If your finished staring like a fool we need to talk about this imprinting business." She stated folding her arms over her chest, which of course drew my eyes to the cleavage that she just pushed and oh my lord did it look fantastic. Now that I have see her in less clothes she really did have a great figure those beautiful long shapely legs her flat toned stomach - which I can deffinately say is a suprised I never would have pegged her for being one to go to the gym - which leads me to her large d sized breast and how I would like to stroke and suck them. I was once again getting caught up in my lustful thoughts until Bella started waving her hand infront of my face. I quickly looked up meeting her eyes "What?" I asked.

She just chuckled and shock her head "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." Oh crap have I been staring for that long, I was about to apologize when she turned and walked to her bed and that's when I saw it. Three angry red scars running from the top of her left shoulder all the way down to her right hip, I've seen those scars before. They where identical to the ones that emily had down her face from where Sam had lost his temper but why did Bella have them it hurt just thinking about someone else hurting her. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed her arm haltting her movement, I ran my fingers down the scars. "What happened?" I asked my voice strained and scratchy.


End file.
